guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Muhammed Murdi Issa Al Zahrani
| place_of_birth = Ta'if, Saudi Arabia | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 713 | group = | alias = | charge = | penalty = | status = Still confined in the Guantanamo camps | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Muhammed Murdi Issa Al Zahrani is a citizen of Saudi Arabia who is currently held in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 713. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1969, in Ta'if, Saudi Arabia. As of October 15, 2010, Muhammed Murdi Issa al Zahrani has been held at Guantanamo for eight years two months. Salam Abdullah Said v. George W. Bush Mohammed Zahrani was one of five Saudi who had a petition of habeas corpus filed on their behalf December 13, 2005, in Salam Abdullah Said v. George W. Bush. In September 2007 the Department of Justice published dossiers of unclassified documents arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives. Mohammed Zahrani's documents were not among those the Department of Defense published. Seizure of privileged lawyer-client documents On June 10, 2006 the Department of Defense reported that three captives died in custody. The Department of Defense stated the three men committed suicide. Camp authorities called the deaths "an act of asymmetric warfare", and suspected plans had been coordinated by the captive's attorneys—so they seized all the captives' documents, including the captives' copies of their habeas documents. mirror Since the habeas documents were privileged lawyer-client communication the Department of Justice was compelled to file documents about the document seizures. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. Request for his habeas corpus petition to be re-instated On July 18, 2008 David W. DeBruin filed a renewal for the habeas corpus of two of the five captives in Said v. Bush. The petition stated that three of the captives had been repatriated. Mohammed Zahrani and Saad Al Qahtani were listed as captives who were still in detention in Guantanamo, who were requesting having their habeas petition re-instated. Saudi Arabian captives had represented the largest group of foreigners apprehended in Afghanistan and transported to Guantanamo. But, by the end of 2007 almost all the Saudis had been sent home. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Seven: Captured in Pakistan (3 of 3) Andy Worthington, October 13, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Living people Category:People from Ta’if Category:Saudi Arabian people Category:1969 births Category:Year of birth uncertain